


Playhouse of Demons and angels

by Universeruler666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Breeding, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lactation Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: As I always do, I make a side thing for one-shots/random ideas/etc of what I'm feelingI hope you enjoy reading this short stories, smut, plots etc. Remember I do take requests but It will take me a while, I stay unmotivated to write a lot but I try.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will contain content like:  
> Sibling incest  
> Noncon elements  
> Torture  
> Pissplay  
> and other things like such you may be uncomfortable with!  
> Remember these are work of fiction and don't reflect my irl ideals!  
> Also  
> AUs such as  
> Yandere  
> Human  
> Fairytale  
> Werewolves etc will be included too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little warm up and holder to get this out, a dabble if you will. I'll be writing a ton of different stuff, not as light-hearted as this or more heated! This is to help with writers block, though it doesn't always {hence why I ghost so much, my apologies}

Your hands can feel how the defined muscle beneath you flex. His soft hands hold you by the waist and his usual chiper expression is tired and comfortable. His eyes flicker down then to your face, his usual song-like voice is deeper, more akin to his other brothers, but you can chalk that up to it being late night And rummaging through the kitchen before Asmodeus caught you. " why don't you ever spend the night with me Mc?" you can feel his face rest in the crook of your neck and he sighs against you. " I usually assume you're busy or rather be unbothered Asmo" you sooth to him. You can feel his lips ghost a smile on the skin of your shoulder. " ah, I'm never too busy for you, and trust me, you're the last person I'd be bothered by." he comes off relieved. You ponder shortly if there's something about him he thinks you find unappealing, but you wouldn't know or ask of it until he'd enlightened you on the subject." we can sleep together tonight if you'd like?" you tilt your head against his as he pulls you closer, arms wrapped around you abdomen. "of course,I'd love to darling." he purrs affectionally against you, making you smile. Sometimes you forget how soft he can get. Your hand pats one of the ones he has wrapped around you and wrapping your fingers over his, taking him by the hand to his room. You make quick work of the sandwich you hand. " you know, sometimes you're as bad as Beel,Mc" asmo mused as you pout "you don't mean that, I don't binge nearly enough" but you smile thinking about Beelzebub as his ravenous stomach. Eventually you two make it to Asmo's room. He makes it a point to get you undressed, with your permission of course. " there's something I wanted to see on you!" he jests as you watch him go to a drawer as ordinary as you can get out of Asmodeus. You get cold from standing in just your underwear and rub your arms during your wait. " arms up!" and you obey his demand, feeling soft fabric cascade down your body, reaching mid thigh....Is this a regular shirt? It smells of Amso for sure, so he has to have worn it. " ah, yes you look so much better in my clothes Mc~" he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to him, nuzzling against the crook of your neck as you rub his back. " I'm glad you're in the room with me, my flower" he lifts his head and kisses the corner of your mouth. You can't hold your smile and he guides you to his bed, laying with you, arms and legs tangled together in a close cuddle. You sigh against him, rubbing your cheek against his arm." thank you, for taking your time with me." you say. At first, he didn't quite get it, until you feel his chest rumble warmly and a chuckle erupts softly. " why wouldn't I? If I plan to keep you, I can't be scarying you off now." Asmo rubs your back and pulls you closer if possible, placing a kiss on your forehead. " it's best to sleep, as much as I would enjoy eating the sight of you up in my shirt~". You flush and make a soft sound of flusteredness but nod " good night Asmo, I love you." and with that, you peacefully drift onto sleep, leaving the Avatar of Lust's heart thumping against his chest and butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!


	2. Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc and Belphie definitely didn't get off on the right foot and though he warmed up to you and like the other brothers, has undoubtedly been vying for you love and affection like the others. You don't know how to feel but your heart says you love him like the rest, but your brain can't stop telling you it's because they see you as Lilith. They all see you as Lilith. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mc x all brothers  
> Inspired by  
> Dreamland- Glass animals  
> This is angst and fluff  
> Spoliers for  
> Chapter 16 I think?
> 
> Also, I know I don't say it a lot but comments and kudos are really appreciated, thank you for them!!

**Belphegor**  
You wished Belphie came to his senses, but also feared that if he did, you'd get damaged beyond repair again. Your hand rubs your throat softly as you think about it. You try not to remember that pain or the panic you felt. The memories you remembered that weren't yours. You were your own person here for so long, has that changed for all of them? It feels so surreal, this year. Like you've floated in some make believe world, maybe you are. You sigh through your nose and feel a head on you, his weight against you again, tiredly leaning on you. You look at the sleepy Avatar of Sloth so causally lounges on you. You've forgiven him for what he's done, but you haven't forgot. As much as you enjoy these happy moments, the peace and love he likes to show you, you feel it's because he doesn't see you as you.  
_**Pulling down the backstreets deep in your head**_  
_**Slipping through dreamland like a tourist**_  
Your hand moves from your neck and runs through his hair softly and he hums softly in content. " Belphegor." you say, stern but softly, demanding his attention sweetly. "...Yes Mc?"  
_**That first friend you had, that worst thing you said That perfect moment, that last tear you shed**_  
"who do you see me as?" there is a silence before Belphie sits up, looking at you with furrowed brows. * what do you mean by that?" you turn to him to meet his eyes, a bittersweet smile given to him. " do you see me as me? or Lilith, Belphegor.." you could see his confusion turn into an inner turmoil within himself, he's eyes telling you enough to confirm your suspicion, that even he didn't know. You look down in your lap and stand from the bed you both were sharing in your own room. Your shoulders have slumped slighty and the look you often hold when you're upset but trying to hold it in sets and Belphegor's turns to panic in fear of you leaving him, even if it's just for a bit, he feels like he must redeem himself in some way. He's killed you. Hurt you in the worst way. " at first, I saw you as Lilith, Mc. I missed her so much, I allowed myself to live in the fantasy of you being her." you turn to look over your shoulder at him but your eyes stay down. " But I know you're not her Mc. You never will be, and I'm okay with that. I don't need you to be Lilith to love you. I just need you to be you." Belphie gets up and grabs your hand, his thumb running over your knuckles softly. " come back to bed with me?"

**Asmodeus**  
Asmodeus could see thay distant dreamy look in your eyes. Like you were deep in thought, that melancholy smile gracing your lips. He found you beautiful, he always had. His hands met your shoulders, messaging the muscles you didn't know were so tense. " what's wrong darling?" his lips ghost the shell of your ear, voice soft and though he's smiling, he's concerned. He's noticed like all the brothers had. After the whole Belphie and Lilith incident, you've become distant but loving all the same.  
_**All you done in bed,All on Memorex**_  
_**All around your head, all around your head**_  
You lean into him " Asmo..." you softly sigh out as you close your eyes. "who do you see me as?" you feel him press his lips on the back of your neck. " well, I see you as the most beautiful thing I've laid my eyes on. I see you as one of the new exchange students who ended up melting my heart like my brothers. I see you as Mc." Asmo smiles against your skin  
  
You let go of the breath you didn't notice you held and smiled. "Thank you for that, Asmo" "anything for you, sunshine"

**Leviathan**  
Leviathan was about as surprised as you were with himself. Never did he think he'd fall for a normie like you. Though the more he dwells on it, the more he thinks that you're at least a little bit of an Otaku like him. Speaking of you, he has you tucked under one of his arms as you lean on him. You watch the anime but he could tell something was on your mind. He softly blushes but does it anyway and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. " what's up? Can't be having my player 2 lackin' on TSL." _**You've had too much of the digital love You want everything live, you want things you can touch** _

You look up at him and smile. You debate on asking him, but you knew already. Leviathan didn't see you as Lilith. Didn't see you any different because if he saw you as Lilith, he would be so much less tense with you against him as he wills the courage to rub his thumb across your cheek affectionately. " nothin' Levi, I just love you, is all."

**Beelzebub**  
Going to the kitchen late night and seeing Beelzebub,you knew he had to see you differently. Like Belphie, he was the most visible and vocally enthusiastic about you being a decendent of Lilith. It hurt to think about it and the frown set on your face didn't go unnoticed by him. Beelzebub knew he loved you, and that's all he really mattered right now. Seeing you frown like that when you looked at him made him question if he did something wrong and that sad kicked puppy look graces his features. " did I eat something you wanted Mc? I'm sorry, I promise I'll buy more of it for you.."  
_**Make it feel like like a movie you saw in your youth**_  
_**Make it feel like that song that just unopened you**_  
You shake your head and you try and smile at him " it's nothing you did Beel, I promise." you go over and take one of his large hands in yours." who am I to you, Beel?" you look up at him  
_**You were ten years old holding hands in the classroom**_  
Beelzebub was a little taken aback by the question. What sprung that on? Well, he picks you up and sets you on the counter so he can bury his head in the crook of your neck as he hugged you. " you're my Mc. I love you, so much that I want you, me and Belphie to share snacks together and enjoy eachothers company forever." he looks up and kisses you. " stay my Mc forever,ok?"

**Satan**  
Satan never knew Lilith, there was no way he could have changed his views on you and you knew that. You knew he was with you because of you. He loved how interesting you were and the genuine smile he gives you when you do something peculiar to him is contagious and spreds across your own face. _**You want something bizarre, old conceptual cars You want girls dressed in drag, you want boys with guitars**_ " you ever considered writing Mc?" he questions. You tilt your head at him curiously and he grins at you. " you'd be a hit in the human world if you wrote about us and all our adventures." you giggle softly. _**Pulling down backstreets deep in your head Slipping through dreamland like a tourist** _ " you mean us as you and me or us and all your brothers?" Satan pulls you close to him, facing his book again once you're comfortable against him " well, I suppose all my brothers are interesting too"

**Mammon**  
Mammon was scheming like always, however execution of the plan will have to be tomorrow. It's so late now. Mammon runs his fingers through his soft snow colored locks as he softly sighs to himself. He wonders how you're doing, even now. He cares for you deeply, he hopes you know. His eyes close and he takes a moment to let his mind wonder breifly until he hears a knock at his door. He grumbles slightly but gets up to answer. _**You see Kodachrome, you see pink and gold You see Mullholland glow, you see in airplane mode** _ He looks at you and blushes, who do you think you are, coming to him in those shorts and his shirt on you like that? Makin' him want to keep you forever or somethin'. He pulls you in so he can shut his door already and looks at you. " what'cha wanderin' into my room for, Mc?" you take one of his hands and smile at him. "just want some comfort, is all." _**All around your head, all around your head All around your head, all 'round 'round your head**_ Mammon chuckles. " of course ya come to the Great Mammon! After all, I'm your first, you should always rely on me for everythin'!" his proud grin shines on hos face as he pulls you into bed with him, holding you close as you snuggle in. Mammon, you also know saw you no different then before, which you were grateful for. Both of your legs lock together as he softly rubs your back, enjoying the sight of you drift off into your Dreamland.

**Lucifer**  
You and Lucifer started off on a rocky foot just like you and Mammon. With everything that's gone on, Lucifer thought you a thorn in his side to someone he loved dearly. He found solice in your comfort, impressed with your bravery, blessed in your love. You did so much for his family, your reckless self sacrifice had served to mend a lot for him and his brothers, and now they must tend to you and the wounds you got along the way, even when you didn't know you had them.  
_**You go ask your questions like, "What makes a man?"**_  
Him finding you in his room was a special occasion he hopes turns into habit. You seemed so tired, so distant in your thoughts but you kept your smile to him and loved him as much as you could, like you always have. You asking him the question that kept you up for so long was usual, but this particular one made him hurt a little inside. " who am I to you, Lucifer?"  
_**Oh, it's 2020 so it's time to change that** _  
your eyes focusing on him, sad though you smile at him. He sits there in contemplation of what to do. He sighs through his nose as he stands, sliding his gloves off, deciding his work can be done for tonight. He gently grabs your face and tilts your head up to look at him. He takes a moment to admire those beautiful eyes of yours and smiles at you. " well, you're my shining morning star, of course. My love, my dear little Mc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies for any mistakes!


	3. Queen of Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter inspired by the song Queen of Broken Hearts-BlackBear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, sex/smut, bondage, dubious consent, lots of feelings, fluff
> 
> Normal text= current time
> 
> Italicized=past

Asmodeus was used to love spiels. He was the avatar of Lust, beautiful and charming, who hasn't at least considered falling inlove with him? Of course he was the avatar of love when he was an angel, but now demon, he hasn't felt that desire in eons. He just lusts for his beauty and others. Bodies on bodies. Speaking of,he focused on the mess of hands feeling his body, tugging at his tight leather pants and trace the muscle of his bare chest, the heightened lust consuming the air around him and his mass of partners made his blood pump and his heart pounding like usual, but he was distracted. He can't seem to just get you out of his head. Even in the throes of passion, he found himself having a hard time enjoying it all. It doesn't matter how is pants are down, his dick bobbing to the thrust of one demon as the other skillfully uses their hands on his beautiful member or how the lips and tongues on his neck do nothing to distract the sight of your tears rolling down your cheeks with an understanding smile across your face. Though he moans and pants, Asmodeus's eyes are clouded and dreamy as he remembers the events before going to the party that day, running away from you.

_"Asmodeus?" you question quietly, hesitant to touch him so he goes it for you, pulling you close to him and giggling. He leans down a bit as he brings your hands up to ghost his lips across your knuckles. " yes dear?" he revelled in your blush for whatever reason but he often ignored this slightly tense warm feeling you often pulled from him outside of the bedroom. The look you give him becomes sad but you're smiling anyway. " I think I've fallen inlove with you, Asmo..." you say. He leans back up as he looks at you and his head tilts Slightly. " I can't say it's a surprise sweetheart, but I'm afraid I warned you-" "Not to fall inlove, yes. I'm aware. It's not like I'm asking you to be with me" you tear up a bit and he frowns slightly at the statement. What do you mean by that? Why does it bother him? His expression drops to a soft one seeing the tears spill from your eyes, but you confirm with him both visually and vocally " I understand that you don't love me like I want you to Asmodeus, I'd never expect you too." he goes to wipe your tears away but you quickly do it. " those pants look lovely on you by the way."_

and like that, you stood there with that face he can't get out of his head. He sighs and pushes away from the crowd, yanking his pants up. He always wore these but he did so more when you noticed them that day. But that's not on his mind, you are. You and how all he does is run, doesn't he? From his fall, his feelings, who he is and now he runs from you. A deep frown set on his face as he quickly dresses himself, heading home and not caring of the demons he left to hang, they have plenty to entertain eachother tonight. He's used to love confessions, the want to be with him and the hurtful comments,being called shallow. That his beautifulness is all a facade. Maybe it was, but not with you. You tore his walls down like you did all the other brothers. He wanted you the moment he had his sights on you, he always lusted for people but now he has to deal with a different desire. If holding you in his arms was all he got then it's all he needs from you.

_"asmo, don't-" " shh, it's okay darling. Don't look so embarrassed I could smell your arousal~ you've no reason to wait little lamb. Let Asmo take care of you~" his hand runs up your thighs and he tugs the bottom of your uniform down so his skillfull fingers can find all those sweetspots inside and around your sex. He had you squirming beneath him, panting and your arms tightly around his shoulders. " w-we'll-fuck, get caught~!" " in this dead, empty hallway? I doubt it but what's wrong with an audience~" you squeal softly at his words, causing him to chuckle as he works you to the edge of your pleasure. The sight of you made him giddy inside. He turned you into a heated mess with his hands and he couldn't help himself but want to see what his cock would do to you. Lucifer gave him a thorough reprimanding that day._

He sighs, mulling all the sexual experience's together. When he usually left your bed and when that turned into nights you slept together, waking up together and smiling at eachother. He'd admit, you shine even when you're a mess. You were beautiful even when you cried. He wanted those tears rolling down your cheeks but in a different way then from that day. He breaks from his thoughts, the night has set and his back home in the house of Lamentation. He strolls through as casually as he can but he can't help that his stride is a bit faster than usual as he sets on dragging you to his room. He does his best to greet his brothers, some surprised he's home and though he smiles and nods at them, exchanging short pleasantries until he breaks off, saying there's something important he must do. He walks off and to your room, softly knocking " hello, it's just me, starlight." there's a minute of silence before he here's you shuffle and open the door for him. You're dressed in one of Beel's shirt and sleeping pants. He almost lets a frown set on his face seeing it but smiles at you answering the door for him instead. He gingerly grabs your hands. " I got some making up to do to you, don't I?" you look at him, confused. " what do you mean." you inquire.

_You had been so angry with him and he's noticed. He didn't think you being inlove with him meant you guys couldn't go through your usual ritual when you both are free for the night. It hadn't at first anyway. You were bound up, displayed so heavenly for him, legs wrapped and spread for him, arms pulled back and down, elbow to hands tied together. He made a harness around your chest, delicate knots keepinf the intricate design in place. The red really complimented your skin. He loved you like this, the blissed out look he gives you as he over works you, thrusting his hips inside you and stroking those sensitive nerves sensually slow, keeping you on edge. Asmodeus wanted you to beg this time and you of course did so. It was beautiful like all the other times, but after that night, he sees less and less of you and the last time you both have sex, you seemed distant and uninterested. No, upset. It hurt him to see you like that, giving yourself to him even though you seemed to not want to. He had asked what was wrong the next day and your expression said it all. " I need time to breath Asmodeus."_

" Oh, Mc. I love you" he leans down and captures your lips and though you hesitate, you kiss him back gently and he relaxes in the feeling. He pulls you close and this time it's his turn to cry. His hands shook as he held you, his head falling to be on your shoulder. " I'm sorry I couldn't admit it. I've denied it for so long Mc, I'm sorry. Please, ple-" " you're such an idiot to think you'd have to make it up to me. You love me too? That's all I need from you Asmodeus." you wrap your arms around him and rub his back reassuringly. He chuckles against your skin and looks at you, allowing your hands to wipe his pretty face of his tears." stay in my room with me." you say, leaning back into him and kissing him. Look at you, already making him melt in your hands. Asmodeus allowed you to pull him into your room and shut the door behind you too. You softly tug his pants " these can't be comfortable to sleep in" " oh honey, they're a drag to walk in too" he smiles as he allows you to undress him. His underwear is comfortable and a lacy black. It leaves little of him to the imagination. You decide to join him and take your pants off too. " there, we both can be in the no pants club!" you giggle with him and pull him ontop of you on your bed. He presses his body as much ad he can on you a nuzzles into you as you softly pet him. You softly hum in some content as he stayed on you

Asmo pulls you closer, switching to you laying ontop of him instead. He looks at you with a heartfelt expression, the yellow in his eyes swirling with the deep peachy color. He's eager for you. " my flower, will you let me have you? Let me express my love the best way I know how, please" his hands slide to your hips as your sit up, lifting your shirt and pressing your clothed sexes together. He eagerly grinds against you, soft moans leaving your lips. Asmodeus used his hands on your hips to grind you against him as he bucks up. He took it nice and slow. He wss going to take his time with you all night.  
_**After all, you deserve all his love so he will love you thoroughly in every way**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for mistakes, I had a lot of thos written and lost the whole thing because im dumb so I had to rewrite this whole thing!


End file.
